


I think that I found myself a cheerleader

by Mirabelle_xii12s



Series: Haikyuu × KNB nsfw writings [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom Akaashi Keiji, Crossdressing, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Praise Kink, Smut, Stress Relief, Top Bokuto Koutarou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 14:18:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20931620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirabelle_xii12s/pseuds/Mirabelle_xii12s
Summary: Bokuto's  been stressed out lately, Akaashi wants to help.(2. Like what you see?)





	I think that I found myself a cheerleader

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully they'll get better, have fun reading. Thanks for the kudos <3

Bokuto Koutarou has been going into his emo-mode way too often recently and Akaashi is worried, the third year are preparing for their college entrance exams and practice are quite rigorous now that the tournaments are nearing. Akaashi Keiji needs to help Bokuto san relax, he been too stressed out lately, so Akaashi comes up with a plan. What does his boyfriend love as much as volleyball? Roleplaying and sexs. 

Bokuto Koutarou comes home on a Saturday night after a long day of studying with his friends, tired and stressed out, but when he opens the door and doesn't hear his boyfriend greeting him, he wonders what is up. Maybe Akaashi is asleep, or maybe he's sad that Bokuto doesn't have time for him anymore. 

"Akaashi, baby, I'm home" he heard shuffling 

"I'm in the bedroom Bokuto san" the older man puts in bag on the couch and walk into the bedroom, his parents are always out of town for business trips so Bokuto just asked if Akaashi could live here with him instead, his parents and Akaashi both agreed. "Akaashi, wha--" his jaw drops when he opens the door and sees his boyfriend on bed with their school's cheerleader uniform on, thigh highs fishnets and fuck Bokuto is hard. 

"What? Do you like what you see, Bokuto san " Akaashi got up from the bed, walking up to his boyfriend and putting arms around the other's neck "hmm, I did all of this for you" his face is so close to Bokuto's that when he talks they're lips blush, Bokuto nods his head rapidly before pressing the shorter male up against him, their lips meet and they pull each other into a wet kiss. Bokuto hands running up Akaashi's thighs, his fingers getting caught in the fishnets a couple of times as his hands reaches the hem of the younger man's skirt

"Are you going to let me fuck you in the this?" He asked once they break the kiss, fondling the setter's ass. 

"Do you want to?" 

"I'd love to" he close the bedroom door and push Akaashi up against it, pulling the tight top up to expose his pale chest and started to kiss it all over, his teeth glazes over the other's buds a couple of times before he went on to suck, bite and (with his teeth) pull on them. Akaashi puts in own hand in Bokuto's hair and run them through 

"You're doing so good Bokuto san, making me feel so nice" he praises his boyfriend like how to usually do on the court, "ahhh keep going" he moans with a smile on his face hearing Bokuto grunting in his throat from the praises. 

Bokuto lifts Akaashi up with one arm and walks over to the bed, his biceps flexing and Akaashi might as well be drooling at this point. He puts the setter on the bed and Akaashi quickly spreads his legs, the captain of Fukurodani lifts his boyfriend's skirt up and rip the fishnets apart, not bothering taking them off. He knows that Akaashi loves being man handle, that's a turn on for him, he knows. Bokuto eyes the pretty cock before putting it into his mouth and sucking it, bopping his head up and down while one of his hand slips down to the setter's hole, his spit from sucking Akaashi off dripped onto his puckered hole. Bokuto likes to get messy during sex. He spread it all over the rim before putting one finger in, Akaashi screams from pleasure, he loves it being taken care in the best ways by his boyfriend like this. He thrust his finger in fast and hard not wasting any time, adding fingers in until he reaches 3 then pulling out. Slapping Akaashi's thigh

"On all four, baby" Akaashi got up and did as Bokuto said, wiggling his ass in the air,

"Bokuto san, fuck me please" he turns his head around, pleading and fluttering his eyelashes. Bokuto quickly got undress, pumping his cock a couple of times before fucking it into the tight heat with one thrust. 

"Oh god, ohh. Bokuto san, fuck, it feels so good, fuck" his pretty mouth letting out strings of curse words, Bokuto grunting and moaning quietly 

"Fuck Akaashi. Keiji, your so tight baby" he snaps his hip rapidly, he's so fucking horny right now, he'll be nice and gentle next round. Both of them moaning and rutting against each other, Akaashi is nearly screaming at this point as he's nearing his second release. 

"Harder, Kou, ahhh, I'm cuming again, fuck" his voice rough from screaming and moaning for the past hour, he about to cum for a second time while Bokuto san hasn't even came yet. 

"Just little more Keiji, I'm close" he thrust harder and faster, if that's possible, Akaashi cuming hard for then second time. After a few more thrusts, he came inside his the setter, painting his walls white, as Akaashi clenched down on his chasing his own high.

"You did a good job, Bokuto san. I love you" he spoke as he slide over on the bed to make room for Bokuto to lie down beside him. 

"Hmm, love you too 'Kaashi"


End file.
